Perfect
by The Childish One
Summary: Parfait. Étaitje trop parfait pour toi ? je ne te méritais pas hein, draco ?


Hello! Bien me voici avec un one-shot un peu tristounet qui a pourtant une bonne fin. Enfin, ça dépend de votre avis… pas envie de faire un disclaimer désolé mais de toutes façons tout le monde connais la chanson non?

Aller aller voici donc;

Perfect

_J'ai toujours essayé d'être parfait. Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait après tout? Je suis le survivant, je me dois d'être parfait. Pourtant, si je suis si parfait pourquoi est-ce que j'en suis rendu ici?_

Assis au bord du lac, Harry Potter regardais les vagues. On aurais même pu croire qu'elles voulaient l'amener avec elles pour le noyer par la suite avec délice.

Harry en lui-même était en piteux état. De cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux qui eux avaient perdu cette lumière de vie qu'ils avaient jadis eu en eux. D'une pâleur mortelle, Harry Potter provoquait la pitié autour de ses proches. Ce radical changement avait commencé il y a longtemps, une date trop incertaine pour la définir.

Harry avait honte. Horriblement. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Il voulait en finir avec sa vie, il voulait ce sommeil éternel à tout prix et, cela, immédiatement. Mais voilà que son entourage entrait en question. S'il était assez égoïste pour se suicider, il laissait le monde sorcier dans un chaos total. Tout le monde comptait sur lui.

Mais, lui…

Sur qui il pouvait compter lui ?

A peu près tout le monde voyait en lui, la personne qui tuera le mage noir, le survivant, mais se souciaient-ils un temps soit peu de ce que lui voulait ? Est-ce que s'il tuait Voldemort quelqu'un voudrais encore le garder en vie ?

Il n'était qu'une arme après tout, non ? Et puis quand une arme a accompli la tâche qui lui est désignée, on la garde ou on la jette vu qu'elle n'est plus d'aucune utilité ?

Voilà la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Alors pendant que le monde sorcier le gardait jalousement en vie, pour qu'il soit leur carte ultime, le survivant s'était peu à peu éteint de l'intérieur.

Pourtant, il y avait une personne qui ne l'idolâtrait pas comme tous les autres à quelques personnes près.

Draco Malefoy.

Harry rit amèrement. Draco Malefoy était le seul qui lui crachait ses quatre vérités à la figure. Il s'en fichait qu'il sauve le monde sorcier ou non aurait-on pu croire. C'était le seul qui voyait en lui une véritable personne et pas seulement comme le survivant. Pour mieux le faire enrager certes, il lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un faible, un bon à rien, mais, lui au moins, n'avait pas la certitude aveugle qu'il allait triompher comme le croyait le peuple sorcier.

Totalement stupide.

Harry se trouvait totalement stupide. Il était heureux que quelqu'un le traite comme un bon à rien.

Pas comme tous les autres…

Alors le pire cauchemars d'Harry commença.

Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ?

Il y a quelques mois, Harry avait commencé par lui porter une sorte de respect. Ensuite, peu à peu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en quelques sortes, attiré par l'autre.

Un mois horrible.

Harry était entré dans une dépression. Dans sa tête résonnait sans cesse ceci,

_Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ? pas Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? C'EST MON ENNEMI BORDEL!_

Il était il y a encore quelques mois, homophobe. Il avait peu à peu surmonté cela. Lentement mais sûrement. Avec un peu d'aide, il avait accepté son amour impossible. À partir de cela, il était éternellement reconnaissant envers Dumbledore. L'homme s'était montré très compréhensif et avait été d'un grande aide pour Harry.

Depuis ce temps Harry préférait le regarder de loin, le désirer mais surtout pas lui dire ses sentiments. Jamais. Il mourra avec son amour non partagé. C'était décidé depuis longtemps.

Cette résolution c'était avérée plus difficile qu'il n'avait cru. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire son secret, de faire n'importe quoi mais pas de rester planté là à voir l'autre évoluer sans lui!

C'était beaucoup trop injuste!

Alors ce soir-là, il avait perdu toute envie de vivre. Le soir où il réalisa que l'autre ne l'aimait pas, pire, qu'il le haïssait. Il avait complètement oublié que l'autre le considérait encore comme celui à abattre. L'ennemi. Il s'était laissé emporter.

Il avait donc lentement commencé à dépérir. Pour en être rendu à ce stade là. Il désirait la mort à tout prix. De son avis, c'était un miracle qu'il ne s'est pas encore balancé du haut de Poudlard ! Cette mort lui procurait un sentiment de libération, il en avait la certitude. Alors pourquoi t'es encore là, débordant de vie ? lui criait sa conscience.

Et donc encore une fois la raison initiale ; _Il_ était le survivant.

Un cercle vicieux, quoi.

_Pense à toi-même un peu des fois._

_Je dois les protéger._

_Tu sais que tu veux te tuer, pourquoi pas le faire ?_

_Je dois les protéger._

_Tu essaye d'être un peu trop parfait, bordel!_

« - j'essaye…d'être trop…parfait ?

- Ta enfin remarqué, Potter? Lui répondit une voix sarcastique derrière lui. »

Harry sursauta immédiatement et se retourna pour voir qui était derrière lui.

Malefoy.

Tu parles ! On peux même plus avoir des pensées suicidaires en paix maintenant!

Juste quand il allait répliquer, Malefoy leva sa main et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

« - On laisse pour aujourd'hui, tu veux ?

Harry, interloqué, ne pu qu'agréer à la proposition. Se sentant inconfortable de l'avoir à porté de la main, Harry croisa ses bras et tenta de regarder ailleurs que sur le blondinet. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son bras.

_Oh…mon couteau, je l'avais oublié. Je l'avais amené pour si je m'était enfin décidé à le faire. _

Il eu donc un dilemme devant lui.

Il lui disait tout et se suicidait là et maintenant ?

Ou il lui disait rien et continuait à vivre comme si de rien n'était ?

_T'es supposé être un griffondor non ?_

Cette dernière phrase le convint. Il pris son courage à deux mains et se lança oubliant le monde en entier.

« - Malefoy, je crois que ta raison.

Draco parut étonné mais le laissa poursuivre.

« - tout le monde approuvait ma manière d'être, continua-t-il tout en sortant son couteau, mais, toi… peut-être étais-je trop parfait pour toi… Draco…je…je…

Harry se leva, serra son couteau contre lui et beugla de manière à ce que l'école entière l'entende,

« - MALEFOY, JE T'AIME BORDEL! J'aurais juste voulu que tu partages mes sentiments…

Et sous les yeux remplis d'horreur de Draco, il s'enfonça le couteau dans la poitrine. Du sang gicla partout.

Lentement, un Draco tremblant s'approcha de corps qui venait de tomber, raide et froid, le couteau maudit encore dans une main.

Une larme, une seule, s'échappa des yeux de Draco.

« - idiot… t'aurais pas pu attendre ma réponse ?

Une fine pluie vint le tremper. On aurait pu comparer les gouttes à des larmes.

« - tu pleures maintenant, Harry ? Tu viens de comprendre ?… je t'aime…moi aussi…

Il enlaça le corps maintenant inerte et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres froides.

La pluie s'intensifia.

Lentement, il dégagea le couteau, rougit par le sang, des mains de Harry et déposa le corps à terre.

« - t'a pas pu…attendre…ma réponse….idiot…de griffondor…

Il regarda autour de lui un toute dernière fois avant de prendre un air résigné.

« - j'irai donc te donner ma réponse directement Potter.

En l'espace d'un instant, son corps vint rejoindre celui d'Harry le couteau posé entre leur deux corps, le sang de deux amoureux sur sa lame.

De loin, sous la pluie, une silhouette avait regardé toute la scène.

« - j'espère que vous serez heureux là haut vous deux… murmura Hermione avant de repartir vers Poudlard.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

HEY HEY HEY!

Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un o.s. que vous ne devez pas laisser de reviews vous savez ?

VEUX DES REVIEWS SIOUPLAIT!

Vous vous sentez pas mal de voir un auteur se tuer à vous supplier de lui laissez des reviews alors que vous n'en laisser pas ? Vous ne vous sentez pas coupable de savoir que si vous aviez laisser des reviews vous auriez pu ranimer l'auteur ?

REVIEWS SIOUPLAIT MÊME SI C'EST POUR ME DIRE À QU'ELLE POINT C'EST NUL ET QUE JE DEVRAIS QUITTER MON JOB D'AUTEUR FANFICS!

Reviews, n'est-ce pas?

Aller Ja ne,

Yuki Koshiba.


End file.
